


Shattered Innocence

by Arrysa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrysa/pseuds/Arrysa
Summary: He was seven when he first called his stepdad as "Otou-sama" after being slapped so hard on the cheek. Then... he was twelve when he realized how wrong everything was.





	

**Shattered Innocence**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was seven when he first met _father_ , the true face of his stepdad. It was the strongest memory that he had during that time. Only because it was the first time his stepdad had slapped him so hard on the cheek after demanding to be called as _"Otou-sama"_.

The brunet could say that it was frightening and even now. He was still afraid, of many things, of _father_. He could mask his fears on public and from everyone but privately he was crumbling. Even more so now, that he had started to realize just how wrong everything was.

Tsuna thought that perhaps, if he could still live in ignorance, he wouldn't feel so awful and dirty. He wanted to live in ignorance. He wanted to but couldn't, not anymore.

Tsuna wished he were still six years old. His kind oblivious mother would still be alive, and even if his stepdad touch him weirdly, he would think it was normal. His mother would still hug him every night then he would cuddle with his mother even if stepdad was on his left then would be touching him a bit ticklish when his mother would get up early in the morning to cook food.

He wished he were still that little kid, who would squeal with delight when his mother would pat his head after getting a star on a drawing assignment on school or when he would giggle when his stepfather would pat him on the head after a whisper of: _"Don't tell your mother, okay?"_ And he nodded as an answer. After all, during that age, taking a bath with his stepfather that would touch him on his chest and between his legs were considered normal on his mind. It just showed his stepdad love him and was shy to show it in front of his mother. That's why he had to keep it a secret between them. Even the thought of sharing a secret between his stepfather – during that age - was enough to make him let out joyful laughter.

Despite wishing that he could still be six and ignorant yet happy and oblivious. Tsuna couldn't stop feeling angry for being so naïve and affection-hungry little kid. He wished that he was six and knew that an older man touching him perversely as his stepfather did was not normal. That he should have told and his mother would sue her husband.

However, he was already twelve and it had been six years since it all started.

Tsuna couldn't take back the actions he had taken on his earlier years. He admit he regretted his actions since it lead him to be this miserable. He wanted to be six and knew what was wrong. If _father_ wasn't on his life then mother would still be alive. After all, even without any evidence Tsuna felt that his stepfather had a hand on his mother's car accident.

If he knew what was wrong he wouldn't also be an idiot to accept perverted kind of touching as a sign of familial affection.

If he was six and he knew what was right and wrong. Maybe he wouldn't be this pitiful and was about to fall into depression.

_If only… he could have a second chance, the likes he had seen on television shows, were real._

…Yet he was a twelve-year-old young teenager that didn't believe to such ridiculous nonsense, not anymore. If wishing for something to come true was real, then his life would have been better already but miracle and wishes weren't. So, he was here, wallowing with pent up and hidden emotions, making him wonder how he could still get up in the morning and act like a normal student slash teenager in a normal boring neighbourhood aside from the fact he was being molested on almost daily basis.

Tsuna was only twelve, and he think of negative thoughts instead of thinking what game to play and deal with his personal hell that would surely be his death instead of playing on the park with friends. The brunet had a passing questions of why he was different from everyone else, on why he had to suffer but he buried it.

He looked onto the darkening sky; a mixture of blue, yellow, orange and even red could be seen on the horizon as the sun set. The brunet stared at the scene with a smile on his face, captivated at the beautiful mixtures of colors he wouldn't be able to describe, that seemed to reflect onto his caramel-brown eyes.

This might be the last sunset he would be able to see with his own eyes. Tsuna think he was exaggerating but somewhere in his gut he felt like his remaining months, weeks, hell even days were numbered. The brunet unconsciously reached to his covered neck touching the soft fabric wrapped around it.

Eventually, he spun on his heels without seeing the sun disappeared and the day turned into night. He continued his trek to hell with a sad smile etched on his face and a heavy heart. The crushing loneliness started getting to him as the night fell like it always did even in the morning.

Perhaps, if that man really killed him, not that his rebellious action like talking back or refusal helped on his situation, then he might finally get his long awaited reprieve. After all, surely his biological father that he didn't get to know and had abandoned him by dying while he was only three years old and his mother that had died on a car accident when he was seven would surely agree that he already had enough, that he should finally rest. However, his parents didn't have any say in his life. Dead people had no words left for the living.

The thought of dying made him smile sadly, he was only twelve and he hadn't experience any happy things or events in his life after his seventh year of existence. Maybe, it was just his luck or destiny. Still he didn't believe in destiny and luck, but that everything was the result of his mistakes which he could have prevented if he wasn't so idiotic… if he wasn't so naïve… so ignorant.

He stomped on his feet at the self-hate thought that filled his mind.

Too many ifs that he shouldn't even think but he still did. The night was really getting to him along with the sudden downside of his thoughts.

He sighed at his circling depressing thoughts that would never end. Apparently, it was the only thing he excelled at, well, he was a good whore according to his stepfather but that wasn't really something to be proud of. Rather, that filthy disgusting term made him hate that monster and increase his self-hate.

"I'm home," He called out weakly. It was because he had arrived on his hell. In just a matter of second, his hate turned into fear of his stepfather _._ The meaning behind those uttered words lingering inside his mind. This place was no home. It was a place where his suffering started and would eventually end. On whose hand, Tsuna wasn't sure.

"…Otou-sama." He added automatically. An ingrained habit ever since he was seven, a result of fear. Even calling his tormentor that moniker of familial name disgust him and make him shiver.

"Welcome home, Tsuna-kun."

 _Father_ patted his head in a fond manner before those disgusting and heavy hand trailed over his cheek in feather-light touches that would always make him shiver despite trying not to show that sign of weakness.

The man grinned, his white teeth showing in an almost feral smile of a predator. _'Here it goes.'_ The brunet thought when those smile appeared on his stepfather's face, knowing it was mealtime. _'Why couldn't he disappear for days?'_ He thought with fear and irritation.

Tsuna inwardly braced himself. His body stiffened and clenched his fist that it was turning pale without his notice. _Father's_ hand trailed over his bottom lip, caressing it with thumb in a circular almost ticklish motion, before those same finger trailed downward onto his chin then nearing his throat. At the same time, the man pulled and thrown aside the scarf he wore.

 _Father_ licked his bottom lip while looking at the obviously teeth-like mark on the brunet's neck with satisfied glint. There was also a much lighter shade of bruise around Tsunayoshi's neck, a shape of an older man's hand.

He gulped nervously when those hand were near his throat, the last prominent memory he had was the sight of those callous hand wrapped on his neck.

 _Father_ 's fingers traced around the purple bite mark, the nails scrapped against his skin in a slow motion that Tsuna could only think as threatening. He gazed at those hands fearfully, readying to bolt any second if that same hand grabs his throat.

"Tsunayoshi."

The brunet's breath hitched onto his throat at how his full name rolled on _father's_ tongue in a sick way. All he could think right then was how he'd be _eaten_ whole.

"Come closer." The man beckoned and he obeyed despite his body wanting to bolt, to get away the soonest possible. He didn't want to hear those disgusting words as well because he knew, it was the start, like it always did. However, he had no choice. It was to come closer in his term or forced to come closer with violence.

Tsuna stepped forward with almost quivering knees. He remained silent, afraid of the voice he would hear when he speaks.

The older man rested his heavy hand on Tsuna's shoulder before those hand snaked around his back, pulling him closer. His personal bubble was shattered as he was pulled closer that his lips would surely meet _father's_ if he didn't do anything. Tsuna's mind froze when he registered that result. That action would be the proper start. The man would kiss him and led him on his stepfather's room then would… touch him.

' _Somebody-'_

The brunet's eyes widened with panic and without him fully realizing what he did. Tsuna had pulled backward, away from the pervert's grasped. The action made him visibly sigh in relief however, his relief was short-lived when he abruptly realized what he did and the repercussion it would led him. It filled his heart with dread and his heart to hammer loudly on his ears.

_He pulled back._

_Father_ would hurt him than the usual because of it.

"I'm so-"

_**Slap.** _

Tsuna's eyes widened in alarm then fear, mildly realizing the stinging pain on his cheek, as he stared with fearful eyes towards his stepfather that had a disapproving expression.

The older man eventually sighed. Tsuna could only stare with fright.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you." The man said apologetically and instead of escaping right at that instance because his gut feeling was telling him to do that, his feet remained frozen with fear that had overcome his sense of survival.

"N-No…" He uttered without registering the words and reason of the words he said. The brunet's lips were quivering with anxiety, both at the fact that he disobeyed twice and he'll be _punished_.

Tsuna knew he must apologize as soon as possible.

"I-Im… sor-"

His apology abruptly died on his lips when the man before him took a step forward towards him, towering down so they could face each other closer. At the same time, Tsuna could only feel himself shrink on the inside.

The brunet felt and seen that he had been grabbed by his elbow in a bruising tight grip. He gasped at the sudden pain, the abrupt movement eliciting a squeak from his parted lips. Tsuna fearfully stared up then fearfully uttered. "O-Otou-sama? I… I'm…"

He couldn't finish his apology when his stepfather forcefully dragged him towards the place where his hell would begin, eliciting a frightened squeak on his lips.

 _No._ He paled. With wide terrified eyes, his trembling lips conjured apologizing words, an attempt to get away from his punishment while trying to pull back from the older man painful grasp.

"I… I didn't mean to-"

He was interrupted with another hard slap on his cheek. The sudden action made him bit his tongue, making him wince both at the stinging inside his mouth and on his cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you but it looked like I must." The older manstarted with obvious anger on his voice but also trying to reign down his temper from completely lashing out. He could feel cold sweat forming at the back of his neck.

The frightened brunet knew and felt he had to get away. The last time the angry man said those words was two days ago and that resulted with being choked. He was so lucky yesterday because stepfather wasn't here and now…

Tsuna should apologize or the violent man might try again doing that and with more force. He needed to convince the man otherwise or else… or else… The brunet didn't even want to think of the consequence not right now when his tormentor was in front of him. He could think of it later but not now, when the actual thing would eventually happen.

Still the brunet knew he must apologize or _father_ would choke him again even when he didn't want to think of that consequence.

"I…I'm sorry, Otou-sama..."

His apology came out feeble and frightened as he tilted his head downward, obviously fearful while shivering at the presence of _father_ that still had him in a painful hold.

 _Father_ let go of his tight grip. His shoulder stopped tensing but Tsuna remained bowed. He didn't dare to lift his head as he waited for other sign that he was safe from _father's_ harm.

He felt a thumb against his windpipe. His body stiffened at the implication that it brought. His mind returning at the first time _father_ had wrapped his hand on his throat two days ago and the thought that _father_ might do it again got stronger on every second that passed.

Tsuna didn't dare to breath.

 _Father's_ other four fingers ghosted on his throat but it mostly lingered on his windpipe. He closed his eyes shut. Wishing that the older man wouldn't strangle him again and willing his body to stop shaking like a leaf and his body to move, to get away from that same hand that would crush his throat.

' _Don't choke me.'_

Those same fingers traced up his chin and then a hand lifted it up. Tsuna trembled.

"Look at me." _Father_ started with a stern voice and the brunet opened his eyes. The man was peering down at him with a displeased expression on his face, making him bit his bottom lip fearfully. Tsuna should apologize but his throat wouldn't work, and knew it was because he was paralyzed with fear.

 _Father's_ other hand caressed his cheek in a feather-light touch that made his skin crawl. Tsuna's lips trembled, unconsciously gulping the saliva stuck on his throat.

' _Don't kill me…'_

The man cupped his cheek on his hand, then that same hand traced to his ear and finally his hair. Tsuna followed that hand apprehensively with his slightly wide eyes. His lips suddenly felt dry at the fear clenching his gut.

The brunet cried out in pain when his stepfather abruptly grabbed a fistful of his hair in a sudden and painful manner. Tsuna's body automatically struggled to get free. His other hand feebly protested by trying to get the hand to let go of his hair. However, it didn't. His cruel stepfather merely tightened his grip on his hair and lifting him up by his hair. All he could do was cry out, pleading words left passed his lips.

"Please… stop… Otou-sama… Don't pull my hair… O-Otou-sama…!"

Tsuna eyes started to sting with the pain on his scalp and he tried to shake off the bruising grip on his elbow.

"No. If I don't do this, you wouldn't learn your lesson."

 _Father_ said before walking again, and dragging him by the hair. Tsuna could only whimper, cry out, beg and try to ease the pain on his scalp by following even if he didn't want to follow. When they came on the stairs, he struggled some more, already knowing the destination.

"Stop please… It hurts, Otou-sama…"

Yet the man wouldn't listen or say anything. The man just keep pressing onward, sometimes yanking Tsuna's hair that the force made his feet stumble as he step on the stairs.

Finally, after a long time the pain on his scalp suddenly disappeared however he couldn't feel any relief at that because he heard a noise of door being opened. Tsuna's heart leapt with dread, drastically changing his pallor to pale, draining him of color.

' _Somebody save m-'_

Then the bigger and much more stronger man yanked Tsuna forward by the arm before letting go completely, making him stumble on his feet before landing in undignified manner on the floor.

Tsuna winced at the stinging pain on several places on his body. The brunet lowered his head when he saw that before he could attempt to get away through the door, it locked. The sight of the locked door made panic rise within him. Ghostly pain started clawing on his neck, and on his elbow in the form of imaginary hands.

The brunet already knew what would happen and it only made him realize how bigger of an idiot he was.

He shouldn't have disobeyed. He shouldn't have grown defiant and now his treatment would get worse.

"I… I…" He couldn't make his mouth work a proper apology due to fear that felt almost overwhelming.

The sudden approaching footstep made his back to straighten and close his eyes shut. He didn't want to see anymore. He wanted to make every pain disappear. Tsuna was so frightened that he kept trembling and it only get worse at every step the bad man takes towards him.

"You've grown defiant lately." The man stated in an annoyed tone.

His eyes widened and he immediately opened his mouth for an apology but no voice left pass his lips due to the clog on his throat. The brunet could only watch with lowered frightened eyes and slowly inch backward while trying to be discreet about it.

Tsuna didn't want what would happen next. He knew that and he knew it was his fault for showing his disobedience. If only he had let _father_ kiss him and forced himself to go along, he wouldn't even be fearing that his perverted stepfather would punish him badly to the point that he would think the other man would kill him. If only Tsuna let his stepfather do what he wanted without showing any ounce of insolence, he wouldn't be punished so bad.

He opened his mouth for an apology, or any word to not be punish but his throat wouldn't work. Instinctively Tsuna knew that any apology right now would only make the matter worse yet he still wanted to apologize, in hope that if he did, stepdad wouldn't hurt him.

"Lift your head up." The man commanded and he fearfully obeyed.

Tsuna could see his stepfather looking down at him with that same annoyed expression. The sight made the brunet shiver and he unconsciously took a step back while trying to gaze away from the man's eyes that were simmering with anger.

"I started to notice that you've been answering back, but this insolence must stop now."

The brunet's eyes widened and he frantically nodded with panicked eyes. A sign of obedience. He knew he should answer verbally but his throat still wouldn't work.

' _Yes. I wouldn't answer back. I would obey so please… don't punish me.'_

He wanted to say these words but even if he opened his mouth, his voice remained stuck on his throat. All Tsuna could do was fervently nod, while wishing that his non-verbal answer would be enough to satisfy the older man anger and if he was really lucky his stepdad wouldn't punish him other than the usual.

 _Father's_ let out a displeased frown and Tsuna's nod suddenly froze.

The older man didn't like his non-verbal answer. That realization made an uncomfortable churning on his stomach. He gulped down, and repeatedly opened his mouth for words, any words to form as soon as possible before his stepfather's patience runs out.

' _Please I need to say something!'_

Finally, his voice worked and he opened his mouth for his needed acceptance.

"Y-Yes… O-Otou-sama." He hoarsely answered while shivering from fright. Tsuna kept looking at the man with a pleading look. Hoping and wishing that he wouldn't be punished him, that his stepfather would only do the usual then he wouldn't think that the monster would kill him.

 _Father_ lips stretched into a smile.

"I'm glad you understand." _Father_ said and Tsuna inwardly felt relieved because the man clearly won't punish him and would only do the usual. He squashed the coiling rational urge on his stomach to get away as soon as possible due to those uttered words.

"However, I would still punish you to point my lesson across. I couldn't have you repeating your disobedience after all."

And he was dosed with the sudden reality. His eyes widening like a saucer, his pale pallor turned ashen even more that his lips turned blue.

The older man bend down on his level and instinctively he backed away at the closeness between them. He opened his mouth, a plea involuntarily let out of his lips.

"Please… No."

The cruel man stretched his hand downward, towards him and he scrambled on his feet to get away. However, he was trapped between the bad man's arms, in a mockery of hug that felt anything but. It made him felt caged. Tsuna needed to get away.

' _Please no. I'm sorry. Please don't punish me.'_

 _Father's_ hand wrapped around his back, pulling him closer against the man, his head pressed on his stepfather's chest. His futile attempt of trying to get free remained fruitless. He continued shaking his head for refusal, wishing that the man wouldn't punish him like two days ago or worse than that time.

"If you disobeyed me one more time, I wouldn't know what I would do to you."

Tsuna older man caressed the back of his throat with enough pressure to send the intention across as the man hugged him tighter then finally the monster said the meaning behind his actions.

"I might accidentally kill you, my dearest _son_."

Tsuna's mouth opened, silent unheard pleading words left his mouth that remained unanswered no matter how much he wished as tears fell from his eyes. He remained limp soon after.

" _Someone please save me. I don't want to die…"_

* * *

 

The brunet _cried_ and _begged_ a lot that night and he continued for the next several days. When the teacher called one afternoon to ask why one Sawada Tsunayoshi hadn't come to school for those several days. His stepfather had answered about mourning the death anniversary of Nana Sawada and that reason seemed to placate the teacher with final words of sympathy for the poor mourning family.

In reality, Tsuna wasn't allowed outside of his room aside from eating his meal or bathroom time.

The brunet's neck had a dark hand-like bruised mark, and under his clothes was filled with teeth and nail marks that a young teenager shouldn't have. There were also those hand-like purple bruises on his lower parts and right on his bottoms.

Tsuna wasn't mourning his mother's death. He didn't even remember it was her death anniversary if that asshole didn't point it out. Instead, he was healing from that devil's punishment and thinking of his own eventual death that clung to him in a tight choking hold.

The monster didn't hold back on his punishment _at all_ , he couldn't even get up or move a single limb after his torture almost a week ago and that was only the second time that _father_ punished him that brutally. Tsuna noticed that this time, it was much painful than the first. It made him think that if the third time happened, it would be his death. How ironic that there was a saying _third times the charm_ when it was anything but his death sentence.

He didn't want to die… not yet and he didn't want to die on _father's_ hands. Tsuna started contemplating the thought of killing himself. However, he was a coward. He could only leave shallow cut as if done by cat's claw. He didn't even want to jump on any building much less jump in the middle of the road to get hit by any vehicles. Tsuna was really no-good. He still wanted to live despite wanting to find his reprieve.

_If only someone would save him, so he could live longer…_

Tsuna's depression became prominent on his mind and his mood fluctuates. He didn't know, couldn't understand if he was angry or happy or if he was starting to like pain when he would laugh upon seeing his bruises or he was going mental. It was probably the latter. And still no one came and save his no-good self. It made him think that he deserved everything he got and it made him think how he was so foolish that he still think someone would save him. Everything he got was the result of his mistakes he couldn't undo and he would have to suffer through it until the very end of his life. Yet he still wanted to be saved. How foolish _so so_ foolish.

It made him think of depressing thoughts he didn't know the head or tail yet it spark something inside him. The need to hate someone for his miseries so he hated himself for being so pathetic and for making a lot of mistakes in life then he hate _father_ for hurting him.

_If only his mother didn't marry that man._

Yet he knew it wasn't his mother's fault. It was probably his fault for being _beautiful like his mother_ like what his stepfather said to him. Still, Tsuna couldn't completely hate himself because as much as the fault lies on him, the brunet felt that _father_ was to be blamed as well.

So instead, he hated himself and hated the monster even more. Yet he wouldn't do anything to displease the man because of fear but deep inside he knew he needed to get away so badly before it was too late for him. However, the thought that _father_ would kill him if he tried entered his mind, stopping him from escaping. If he tried now, and _father_ caught him it would be his… game over yet if he stayed it would still be game over for him.

Those were his only options...

The brunet shut his eyes, frustrated tears welling on his eyes that he refused to shed. He had grew tired of crying and all he did was cry every night that he wanted to stop crying altogether and _scream_ with all the voice he would have and could muster.

He curled into himself and cried again despite the action of curling sent painful jolts from his bruises. Tsuna didn't even want to cry yet he did.

' _Why do I have to suffer from this? I already have no family… no friends to speak to… no one who would save me and now… I am going to… die…'_

It made him cry until he couldn't breathe normally and his heart constrict with emotional pain. He fisted his hand and hit his chest, in a way to stop the constricting of his heart and infliction of self-hate.

' _I am going to… die… at the hands of my stepdad and I… still didn't experience many things I want to do…'_

The brunet wailed, lifting his head up towards the ceiling as if to glare at the God above and opened his mouth for a scream but before he could do so. He clamped a hand on his mouth muffling his voice, knowing he shouldn't make noises. Instead, he bit his own hand and continued crying and trembling.

Tsuna continued crying like that until finally falling asleep, dreaming of torturous violent nightmares of _blood_. Even in dreams, the brunet couldn't find reprieve.

" _Someone please save me… already."_

* * *

It was a lovely morning. The birds were chirping; the cacophony was like a beautiful song of upbeat music for the ears as those herds of birds circled and danced around trees. The flapping of wings was like a soft caress of wind across the leaves. The sun was only rising onto the horizon, brightening the dark night sky into clear blue. It was clearly going to be a sunny day.

The morning light of the sun showed through the crack of the glass window into the gap between curtains. The bright morning ray shine towards the middle of a room, brightening the room as a symbol of a new beginning for a great day.

Inside the dark room was a bed next to the wall. The tidy neat bed was a sign that the person sleeping had already risen even before the sun rose. Atop the bed was a bag pack, the color of black and orange with murky white. Near the bed was a desk, resting on top of it was a single white envelope and written on the middle with bold red color were words of: _**A Letter from Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

There was a sudden noise aside from the chirping of birds and it was coming from the door opening.

When the door opened, a young teenager with wild fluffy brown hair walked inside, wearing a shirt with hoodie and stylish short. As he walked inside, the clanking of metal coming from the keys inside the brunet's pocket jingled. The floor creaked with his every step that made the brunet winced as he heard the noise he made. The noise only served to heighten his nerves.

He walked towards his bed, and lifted it up before wearing it on his shoulder. Before he left the room, he walked towards the desk where the letter innocently laid before he picked something inside the drawer and putting it next to his letter, the silver metal covered with something glistened as the sunrays hits it. The knife was the second message he wanted to leave. When he was done, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing his body to stop trembling. When he opened his eyes, his trembling still didn't seize but it became small tremor and better than before. With one deep breath and exhale, he turned around before walking outside of his room and locking it for good.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was thirteen, he was leaving with a panicked mind, and a guilty heart as he started his first _ever_ journey towards freedom even with the sacrifice of blood and life he took. At thirteen, he had just murdered his stepfather and he was so afraid of what he had done.

" _I am Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_I am also thirteen years old who lived with my stepfather who I called as "Otou-sama."_

_I regretted a lot in my life. I was only six when my stepdad started touching me …indecently and it escalated when Mom… died. As I grow up, I realized how wrong everything was and what I am. I am a… victim and I will be killed by my stepdad._

_I waited for someone to save me until the point that I didn't want to wait anymore. I am exhausted. I am sick of everything. I want to live.._ _ **. I**_ _want to_ _ **live**_.

_He…He would kill me that day because I disobeyed for the third time that's why… I didn't want to k-kill him… it just happened. I know I struggled then next I… I stabbed him… I saw him die in front of my eyes. I… I-It was horrifying… I'm afraid of what I have done._

… _I just finished writing this and I… decided to run away from Namimori. Actually… I've been planning for a year to escape. Now I have a chance that's why… that's why… I will run away_ far far _away. I don't want to stay in this place anymore…_

 _Finally, I can have my freedom but still I… I am so afraid_ _**.** _ _"_

* * *

In the kitchen room, instead of polished and clean it was anything but. On the middle was a remarkable sight and seen even from the hallway. A man with dark brown hair at the age of mid-30 or nearing his 40's laid on the once pristine floor, bathing on his pool of blood that had dried and turned into the dark color of brown. The man was lying face down against the pool of blood, making his face covered with it along with his hair. Distance away from him were scattered utensils on the floor, its metal glinting when the sunrays hit it just right.

The sunrays seeped through the crack through the kitchen window and the rays were directed at the bloodied back of the man. The action seemed mocking, as if the sun itself high lightened the wound that had took the life of the poor excuse of a man.

Somewhere, a brunet continued to jog across the street with his hood covering his hair and head looking down, afraid to be seen and recognized. If he were six, he wouldn't even think of running away but now he was thirteen and he did after accidentally… k-killing his stepdad.

He continued his trek to freedom, to a new place without any destination in mind, just away, _far far away_. However, due to his own panic of being recognized, he failed to stare straight ahead to know where he was walking and instead he suddenly bumped into someone, making him fall on the pavement with a thud and a wince. His hand automatically coming to his hoodie, to make sure it covered his hair but when he felt his wild fluffy hair he immediately covered his hair with his hood.

Tsuna immediately scrambled to his feet to get up and apologized while clutching his hoodie to hide his hair and face. "I-I'm sorry!"

He hastily walked around the man without even glancing at what they looked like before running to get away as soon as possible though he registered the fact that the man was wearing black leather shoes, black overalls and oddly a yellow pacifier.

The brunet continued running, not realizing that it wouldn't be the first and last time he would meet the man that would eventually turn his world up-side down.

_**Fin** _


End file.
